As this type of technique, patent literature 1 discloses a structure for connecting a wire-side fast-on tab terminal 102, to which a wire 101 is attached, to a low-height type surface mounting fast-on tab terminal 100, which is surface-mounted on a substrate as shown in FIG. 19 of the present application.